Sonzai Sonzai no Mi
The Sonzai Sonzai no Mi is a -type that allows the user to create Egos of any kind, turning the user into a Ego Creation Human(自我創造人間Jiga sōzō ningen). Sonzai(存在) means "existence". It was eaten by Shukketsu Clan and Mugen member, Shukketsu Isis. Its powers were first shown when Isis created an Ego for III when he needed it for creating a Animēshon. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's most notable "strength" is the ability to create Egos of any kind without having to use anything as a medium. Being able to create Egos, means that Isis is able to create a person's personality and purpose, meaning that the Ego follows whatever is imputed into it, and will follow its orders without fail. Alone, an Ego is capable of only doing so much. However, when inserted into a Human body, or anything of the sort, it animates the corpse if all the requirements are achieved. Meaning, the corpse must have all vital organs, bone structure, etc. If the corpse in question is missing even the slightest detail, the Ego will not animate the corpse. A Ego that is entered into any living being will not replace the victim's Ego. It will merely pass through them without harming them if nothing special was added to the Ego. Isis has been shown to use this fruit in methods of gathering Intel. With her extreme mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki, and creating Egos from scratch, she has a vast knowledge of Egos. She is able to tell if someone is lying or telling the truth, simply by reading their Aura that their Ego gives off. This could count things such as the "Vile Aura" someone gives off, like malice intention. Also, with this in mind, she has been shown to tell what type of "people" they are, as she is capable of seeing the benevolence or malice in their Ego(Aura). The fruit has no known weaknesses other than the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Isis has mastered the Devil Fruit to the point where she can sense a person's Aura and explain their personality perfectly. Although, the Fruit possesses very little offensive capabilities, Isis has used it for progressing Mugen's plans forward, especially with gathering Intel. Because of III's creation, the Animēshon, the Sonzai Sonzai no Mi's Egos are able to become one with a corpse and animate them to life. Allowing for Mugen to have their own army. Named Techniques *Jiga no sakusei(自我の作成/Ego Creation): The Fruit's main ability in which it allows Isis to create an Ego without a medium and inscribe within it its purpose and mannerisms. With this, it allows Isis to create Egos based on whatever she sees fit. The majority of the Egos created by Isis have no free-will of any sort, making the Egos mindless servants to Isis, or whoever is inscribed to be their master. However, because of III's Animeshon, the Egos are able to inhabit a corpse and control it, allowing for the corpse to come to life and follow its purpose. **Jiga sōzō, subete no seimei no sōsa(自我創造、すべての生命の操作/Ego Creation, Manipulation of all Life): Is a sub-ability of Jiga no sakusei. Isis creates a Magatama, imbued with Egos, that is able to override the mannerisms and purpose of the Egos she's created and manipulate them into doing something else. This techniques' purpose is so customers would not use Animeshon against Mugen. The technique is only able to create one Magatama at a time, and thus, the Magatama spoken of is the purple Magatama around Isis' neck. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Trials of the World Category:Devil Fruit